


The Beginning of it All

by princce7



Series: Blood and Bones [1]
Category: FNAF, FNAF: Sister location, FNAF:SL, Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location - Fandom, Five nights at freddy's: Sisterlocation
Genre: blood and bones au, just a rewrite of teh opening sequence for the au instead of for the robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princce7/pseuds/princce7
Series: Blood and Bones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204805
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	The Beginning of it All

“There’s no doubt on what you’ve achieved on a scientific level. We only have questions on how you’ve managed such research with what is currently available to you, as well as the object of such a project. We were hoping you could shed some light on all of this.”

“We can tame them, we can train them, we put them on stage to give us a show. They can even learn to understand us, and carry messages between man. With operatives looking like that, spying would be a cinch for any government.”

“You’ve brought up some good points, however, that’s not exactly what I was hoping you’d share. How have you done such research with such detail without prior test subjects?”

“Truly, it is all hypothesis. That’s why I’m here, talking with you now. Should you refuse me now, I’d have no choice but it just dream on the possibilities.”

“We shall think on what you’ve proposed. We will contact you with our answer.” The other stood up, about to leave. “Mr. Afton, don’t breath a word of this to anyone else, are we clear?”

“Very well sir.” With that, he left, smiling knowingly as he reached his vehicle.


End file.
